


Claustrophobia

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you finally have some time off when you end up having to save a 14 year old Lucifer from a land slide.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Claustrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> you finally have some time off when you end up having to save a 14 year old Lucifer from a land slide.

It was a warm day as you walked the pathways of heaven enjoying the little alone time you’d been granted. Normally you were busily training the young angels to fight but today most of them had been called off on missions including two of your more popular trainee’s Michael and Lucifer. The young archangel’s were only 14 years of age but despite that they were already fully trained in combat skills essential for missions as well as for leading them on the path too becoming leaders of their own garrisons. You weren’t supposed to form too personal of opinions about your charges but with Lucifer you’d some how managed to become quite attached to the young archangel mainly cause he had a free heart that made him quite inquisitive about everything he encountered. You started to think about how Lucifer was always so focused during a battle but when he’d travel the gardens he’d become suddenly so distracted by every little thing in sight when suddenly your day dream like state was interrupted by the sound of shouting coming from your left. 

“Help! Help!” Michael’s voice rang out as you saw him flying towards you 

“Michael?” You questioned furrowing your brows as he landed in front of you

“(Y/N)…I need help!” Michael insisted sounding calm but with a clear look of concern on his face. 

“What happened Michael? Where’s Lucifer?” You asked calmly after noticing that Lucifer wasn’t with his older brother. 

“We were on our mission when a rock slide trapped him” Michael explained in his usual stoic manner. 

“Show me” You insisted now quite concerned for Lucifer’s well being as you unfurled your wings to follow Michael to where Lucifer was. Michael gave a head nod then lead you to where he’d left Lucifer to get help when you looked down sure enough there was a huge pile of rubble where the side of the mountain had given way. You told Michael to stay back while you explored the rubble in an attempt to find a way to reach Lucifer that’s when you found a small hole just large enough to peer through. 

“Lucifer?” You called into the pile of rocks 

“(Y/N)?” Lucifer responded trying to sound strong but you could sense the growing fear in his voice. 

“Just hang in there, I’ll have you out in a minute” You assured him 

“Okay…hurry please” Lucifer pleaded with a voice crack 

You backed away from the pile slightly to analyze it for weak points that would allow you entrance but not cause it to cave in. You determined a central point where the rocks were staked just right was the right spot to take a shot at so you pulled out your angel blade then focused your grace into it causing the blade to glow a light blue color before taking a swipe at the rocks. In a burst of white light the rocks crumbled to dust creating an opening large enough for you to see inside and much to your surprise the hole was slightly deeper then you’d thought but still small with Lucifer sitting in the center. Lucifer had his knees up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them, rocking slightly as his chin dipped to his chest to hide his face. 

“Lucifer? Come on…we need to get you out of there” You encouraged extending a hand to him. 

“No…I’ll get out…on my own,” Lucifer mumbled in a shaky voice as he refused to look at you. You let out a heavy sigh before gently reaching inside to place a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder only to have him shy away from the touch at first then gradually he leaned in to it while slowly craning his neck around till you locked eyes with him.

“Oh, oh, oh…Sshh…it’s okay, come here” You chanted as Lucifer’s icy blue eyes filled with tears as he eagerly reached up to wrap his arms around your neck so as you could pull him out of the rubble, burying his face into the nape of your neck the minute you pulled him close. You held one hand under him for support while your free hand began to gently rub his back in a soothing manner as muffled sobs began to ring out from where he had his face against your skin. You whispered soothing sounds into Lucifer’s ear while rocking him gently in your arms in an attempt to calm the frightened archangel as Michael watched with a look of disapproval on his face. 

“It was so dark!” Lucifer sobbed uncontrollably 

“Hush now…it’s over, your fine” You soothed giving a gentle nuzzle to his temple 

“But…it was…so tight…it felt…like…death” Lucifer continued to sob as tears began to soak your dress. 

“Oh honey…” You whispered while cupping the back of Lucifer’s neck now with your cheek pressed to his temple. Michael wrinkled his nose at the way Lucifer was acting then crossed his arms to emphasize his distaste for the actions. 

“Lucifer don’t be such a wimp! You were only in there for 10 minutes and I told you I was getting help, buck up!” Michael scolded 

“Michael! That will do! Why don’t you go file the paperwork for the mission” You suggested in annoyance. 

Michael was clearly unimpressed at you taking Lucifer’s side but he took your suggestion and flew off to file his mission status with the head office. You shook your head in disapproval as Michael flew off until you felt Lucifer’s shoulders beginning to shake causing your attention to return fully to him. You conjured up a blanket to wrap around Lucifer before taking him to his room where you laid him on the bed but as soon as you went to leave his hand wrapped around your wrist to pull you back. 

“Wait! Please…don’t leave!” Lucifer pleaded in a quivering voice 

“Okay…okay…I won’t leave” You assured him before crawling into the bed next to him then pulling him into your lap where he curled up to your chest with the blanket wrapped around him as new tears spilled from his eyes once more. 

“Michael’s right (Y/N)…I…am a…wimp…” Lucifer trailed off in a sobbing tone

“No, no he’s not right…your just different Lucifer and being different isn’t necessarily a bad thing” You explained while gently running your fingers threw Lucifer’s dirty blonde hair. 

“But…this isn’t…how we’re…supposed to…be…” Lucifer sobbed again 

“Hey! Lucifer, you just be yourself and never mind what others think…okay?” You encouraged with a warm smile. Lucifer went quiet for a moment then a small smile crossed his features as he balled his fist in your dress. 

“Thank you” Lucifer mumbled 

“Anytime” You assured him gently 

“I don’t ever…want to…be trapped…again,” Lucifer stated in a whisper. You said nothing simply pulled him closer to your body. 

“I’ll see to it you don’t” You whispered back before placing a chaste kiss to the crown of his head then waited for him to drift off to sleep.


End file.
